The Kill
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: No set, o clima anda tenso. E só tende a piorar quando Genevieve Cortese resolve dizer algumas palavras nada doces para Jensen Ackles. PadAckles


**The Kill**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cenas de Ciúme, Songfic (The Kill, 30 Seconds to Mars, Slash M/M, PadAckles)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: No set, o clima anda tenso. E só tende a piorar quando Genevieve Cortese resolve dizer algumas palavras nada doces para Jensen Ackles.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

AVISO MUITO ESPECIAL: Escrevo ficção, só para deixar bem claro. Minha visão sobre os personagens é também ficcional e me dou o direito de retratar as situações de acordo com meu humor, ou com o do fandom. Minha interpretação dos humores dos personagens também é coisa minha e eu não tenho a menor paciência com gente que conhece tão bem os personagens que deve ter o telefone deles para trocar idéias. Salvo se você for um do J2, aconselho a não afirmar que "lógico que não foi assim", ou que tal e tal pensamento nunca foi sequer admitido. Por que, mais uma vez, se você não for um dos J2, não vou lhe dar credibilidade, tal como você não precisa dar a mim, só que você precisa sim, entender que escrever é interpretar a realidade, não estou escrevendo uma dissertação de mestrado nem artigo técnico, então... Ou seja, existe um quadradinho com um x bem ali em cima se ficar revoltado, traumatizado, com crise de raiva de mim ou, ainda, podem até ter pena e me achar maluca, mas do mesmo jeito que pode ter sua opinião e não gostar, eu tenho a minha. Respeitem o que eu gosto de escrever, ninguém é obrigado a ler e, sinceramente, não partilhar da mesma opinião é algo ótimo para desenvolvimento mental e intelectual, mas ser masoquista e ler algo que odeia, já é caso clínico. E, se ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

** The Kill**

**ShiryuForever94**

Logo após o casamento de Jared, os atores tiveram que retomar as gravações. Parecia que nada havia mudado, mas ao mesmo tempo, que tudo havia mudado.

Havia tensão extra entre os dois protagonistas, por mais que sorrissem um para o outro e tentassem levar a amizade nos mesmos termos.

Naquele dia em especial, estavam no set Mark Pelegrino, Jensen, Jared, Misha Collins e Jim Beaver.

Haveria gravações durante todo o dia e provavelmente seguiriam pela noite adentro. Uma pausa para um almoço com todos da equipe e, dessa vez, Jensen não chamou Jared para almoçarem juntos dando uma volta de Impala como costumavam fazer.

Já foi o suficiente para alguns olhares entre todos no set, eram mudanças pequenas, como Jared evitar ficar muito perto de Jensen, ou de eles terem diminuído muito aquele jeito de se falarem sem palavras.

Não havia nada entre eles.

Havia um mundo entre eles.

Uma densidade, eletricidade, incômodo, difícil de não perceber e quase impossível de exteriorizar por palavras.

E o que parecia estranho ficou pior.

- "Jay! Amor! Almoça comigo? Tive que vir fotografar para uma promo e resolvi vir até aqui!" Genevieve Cortese surgiu no meio do almoço de todos. Ela estava em Vancouver fazia dois dias e vinha todos os dias ao set, fosse para buscar Jared, fosse apenas visitando a todos. Era gentil e simpática e tentava desanuviar o clima que ficava sempre que ela tentava se aproximar demais de Jensen Ackles.

- "Não a esperava hoje." Jared se levantou e beijou a mulher com um selinho discreto. Imediatamente desviou o olhar para Jensen, vendo o vítreo fogo nos verdes claros dele. – "Eu havia combinado que iria ajudar Jensen com uma parte do roteiro.

- "Vá ficar com sua mulher, posso fazer isso sozinho." Jensen se levantou, cumprimentou Cortese com um aceno de cabeça e encarou Jared de um jeito estranho, que ninguém conseguiu compreender muito bem.

- "Eu não quero atrapalhar o trabalho de vocês." Genevieve respondeu com um sorrisinho um pouco cínico e cheio de superioridade. O problema foi que Jensen percebeu.

- "Deve ser por isso que escolhe todos os momentos que eu compartilhava com Jared para aparecer?" A voz grave de Jensen soou ameaçadora, mas não menos que seu olhar para Genevieve.

- "Como? Ei, eu só vim ver meu marido! O que você tem com isso, Jensen?"

- "Absolutamente nada, é claro." Jensen deu a exata entonação de desprezo e ironia.

- "Parece uma criança mimada que perdeu o brinquedinho. Eu casei com ele, então posso vir aqui vê-lo quando eu quiser. Se está com tanto ciuminho infantil, arranje uma mulher. Ora, esqueci, você tem uma! A dos barracos no twitter! Ela deve estar muito entediada para ficar na internet e não com você. Não tenho culpa disso." Cortese cometeu seu maior erro...

_What if I wanted to break_

_E se eu quisesse terminar?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_Rir de tudo na sua cara_

_What would you do?_

_O que você faria?_

O ator loiro voltou-se para o seu amigo com o olhar denso que refletia bem mais que amizade, um olhar perigoso. Então olhou novamente para Cortese. E a atriz percebeu que teria problemas. Grandes problemas.

- "Não lhe dou o direito de falar assim comigo. Respeite-me, ao menos por meus anos de amizade com Jared." Infelizmente, Cortese não estava num bom dia. Não mesmo.

- "Nossa, é a conversa mais longa que temos desde... Desde... Meu noivado e casamento? Está mordido de raiva porque agora ele é meu?"

Agora Jensen perdia as estribeiras rapidamente. Pro raio que o partisse sua elegância. Quem aquela mulher achava que era? – "Ele não é uma porra de uma propriedade que foi transferida para você por uma assinatura num documento! Não ouse falar dele assim! Você nem o conhecia antes de Supernatural! Você não era nada pra ele. NADA!"

Genevieve deu dois passos para trás vendo o homem enorme vir em sua direção. A irritação dele parecia tão despropositada. Os demais atores presentes começaram a temer que algo pior acontecesse.

- "Jen, por favor." Jared falou suspirando. Genevieve realmente não entendia.

Jensen estava sofrendo, a dúvida o corroía e odiava ter dúvidas sobre como Jared se sentia quanto a eles dois. Naquele exato momento odiou estar vivo.

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_E se eu caísse no chão?_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_Não pudesse mais agüentar_

_What would you do?_

_O que você faria?_

- "Só que agora sou tudo pra ele. Conforme-se, cresça e apareça. Se são tão amigos, respeite as escolhas dele. Foi nosso padrinho porque ele insistiu! Sempre achei vocês dois muito estranhos. Todo mundo fala que viviam transando pelos trailers e eu não acreditei porque Jared me disse que não era verdade. Meu marido não é gay! Se você tem uma merda de tesão nele, pode parar por aqui mesmo, pois foi comigo que ele casou, não com você. Enfia o rabo entre as pernas e some!" A intérprete de Ruby tinha ciúme. Muito mesmo, de toda a história daqueles dois.

- "Genevieve Cortese Padalecki!" A voz de Jared soou dura e fria como aço. Ele estava zangado. Muito zangado. – "Não se atreva!"

Misha se levantou juntamente com Mark Pelegrino, tinham que tirar aqueles três de lá, de preferência separados por celas de contenção.

- "Não se atreva você, Jared! Eu não fujo de nada, nem de ninguém! Ela começou, agora vai agüentar!"

- "Jensen!" Jared sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- "E, escute aqui, Genevieve, modere suas palavras, garota! Quem precisa crescer e parar de acreditar em contos de fadas luminosos de anúncios da Disney é você. Recolha-se à sua insignificância na vida de Jared, pois você é INSIGNIFICANTE!" Uma presença fascinante, uma beleza indiscutível e um olhar de derreter aço. Jensen era um homem em todos os aspectos. Nem mesmo a esposa do seu melhor amigo podia irritar Ackles sem uma resposta à altura.

- "O que está havendo com vocês?" A voz preocupada de Misha soou perto de Jensen que não lhe deu a mínima e destruiu a mesa sobre cavaletes onde outras pessoas comiam. Voou comida e bebida para todo lado e parecia que havia um touro furioso caminhando pelo set.

- "Jen, por favor!" Jared estava paralisado. De medo. Jensen era um homem genioso, de força descomunal e que tinha domínio das situações. O amigo já o tirara de mais de uma encrenca, já o protegera e agora... Não conseguia fazer nada para ajudar. Não podia estragar seu casamento e ao mesmo tempo... Queria demais dar razão a ele.

- "Não fale meu nome de maneira a que possa soar como o nome dessa atrizinha de quinta!"

- "Ei, ei, calma aí! Ele é seu melhor amigo, Jensen. Por que estão brigando tanto? Por que têm se evitado tanto? Parecem dois estranhos." Jim Beaver deu voz ao que todo mundo pensava.

- "Não é problema seu! Muito menos dessa mulher!" O porte alto e forte de Jensen era ameaça para qualquer um. Talvez não para Padalecki, mas o olhar determinado e arguto de um homem de profundos sentimentos que havia em Jensen fez o sasquatch estremecer. Quanto a Jensen, sua vontade era esmigalhar aquela mulher que nada compreendia de Jared, seu Jared. Ela não sabia nada dele.

Nada!

Ela não tinha estado lá desde quando ele chegara ao set, desorientado e inseguro. Ela não estivera lá nas noites de insônia, solidão, medo de não agradarem, de não haver futuro. Não fora dela a lágrima de dor quando o noivado com Sandy terminara. Não fora ela a correr com Jared para o hospital quando se ferira, não fora ela a cuidar dele com desvelo quando o grandão adoecera.

Não, não ia permitir. Ela não sabia o que era o afago, o amor, o corpo quente na gelada Vancouver quando haviam se apaixonado.

Genevieve não tinha direito algum de estar com ele. Não tinha!

- "Não fale assim com ela!" Finalmente Jared se moveu. Um esgar de ódio digno de um marido enfurecido. Na verdade, o problema todo era ela... Só que não conseguia dizer isso, nem fazer nada a respeito. E era mulher dele, inferno!

_Come break me down!_

_Venha me destruir!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_Me enterre, me enterre!_

_I am finished with you!_

_Eu terminei com você! _

Jensen viu naquele olhar o que não queria ver. Viu seu homem, seu namorado, ou então seu ex-namorado, defendendo aquela mulher! Aquela criatura que se metera entre eles!

Jared era enorme, prometera que nunca mais apanharia de ninguém e que cuidaria de Jensen como Ackles havia cuidado dele.

O olhar azul esverdeado estava estranho. Pior era Ackles ver, no olhar de Jared, a tentativa de se controlar para não avançar e socar. Ver tal dúvida fez Jensen sofrer mais que se fosse efetivamente agredido.

Como Jared poderia querer machucar quem o amava tanto? Como? Antes eram conversas, abraços, olhares e amizade. Era amor. E agora? Por que não conseguiam se comunicar? Jared defendendo Genevieve era surreal, brutal, doloroso.

Jensen pensou que realmente, ele devia amar a mulher.

- "Eu não fui tão grosseiro como ela foi comigo, não fui deselegante como ela fez questão de ser. Não deveria ser problema dela. Era algo nosso, só que, ao que parece, não existe mais nada que seja nosso, nem que nos mantenha unidos, nada mais. Eu já deveria ter percebido. Sou mesmo muito imbecil por ainda querer insistir nisso, Jared. Eu já devia ter compreendido que você é heterossexual e que eu sou... Eu sou apenas eu."

Glaciações são fenômenos climáticos que ocorrem ao longo da história do planeta Terra e são períodos do mais intenso frio, quando a temperatura da Terra faz surgir o aumento das geleiras nos pólos e até mesmo nas zonas montanhosas, bem perto das regiões de neve perpétua, que nunca derretem. Nem mesmo uma glaciação seria mais fria que a voz e o olhar de Jensen Ross Ackles.

E nem o mais profundo abismo abissal dos oceanos poderia ser mais fundo que a dor que ele sentia.

Genevieve arregalou os olhos. Ackles estava admitindo tudo tão abertamente? Essa era nova... Misha suspirou, sabia bem que sentimento era o de Ackles por Padalecki.

Jared? Jared ficou sem ação, já havia visto Jen daquele jeito, uma única vez, quando o loiro havia quebrado tudo para salvá-lo naquele bar.

- "Parece briguinha de amantes." Comentou um rapaz do set.

- "Eu ouvi isso. Meu marido não é gay. Ele é meu marido, não é mesmo?"

Mark Pelegrino observou Ackles quebrando em pedaços. Observou o brilho fugir dos olhos verdes. E se fossem mesmo homossexuais? Não era possível que estivessem todos ali a ver uma discussão daquelas. – "Eu acho que ninguém aqui tem nada com isso."

- "Do que você está falando? O único apelão aqui é Jensen. Meu marido apenas está me defendendo." Cortese não baixava mesmo o tom.

- "Por que tanto medo, Jared?" Ackles perguntou num fio de voz. – "Eles estão dizendo que somos bichas, veados. Isso é um problema de relações públicas, de vida, de carreira. Eu já compreendi." Um suspiro fundo. Era hora de desistir.

- "Como? Nem pensar! Meu Jay é muito homem, estão ouvindo? Muito homem! Ora, onde já se viu!" Cortese agarrou-se ao braço de Jared e o puxou, beijando-o na boca.

Padalecki correspondeu, sentindo um peso gigantesco em sua alma. Fag, em italiano, maricon em espanhol, faggot em inglês, bicha em português. Eram muitos nomes, todos pejorativos, todos maldosos. Por que? Por que aquele assunto era tão problemático? Não sabia se ia agüentar o preconceito, não sabia se podia lidar com aquilo. Nunca se preparara para aquilo, não ele. Talvez outros pudessem achar simples, ele não achava. Não achava...

_What if I wanted to fight_

_E se eu quisesse lutar?_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_Implorar pelo resto da minha vida_

_What would you do?_

_O que você faria?_

- "Claro que Jared não é homossexual. E agora podemos voltar à santa paz que deve reinar no set?" Uma das assessoras de imprensa da CW. Aquilo era preocupante. E muito. Mas Jared havia prometido. Ele iria se comportar. E Jensen? Bem, ele sabia muito bem quais eram os termos de seus futuros contratos.

- "Ninguém fala nada de Jensen não?" Quem disse que Genevieve ia parar?

- "Modelos são naturalmente gays." Foi a cruel resposta que ela mesma se deu. – "Não é por isso que estão brigando, Jensen? Você é o viadinho apaixonado pelo macho hétero? Admita, já deu para perceber. Meu marido vem fugindo de você como se você tivesse alguma grave doença e isso está mexendo com seus nervos, não é? Se quer meu maravilhoso conselho, acho melhor esquecer, você foi muito canalha com o Jared, sabe. Ele amava a Sandy e você estragou tudo. Escolha outro."

Canalha?

A palavra ressoou como uma granada explodindo na cabeça de Jensen.

Canalha? Bicha? Viadinho apaixonado pelo macho hétero? Aquilo tudo foi uma faca afiada cortando tão duramente o coração de Jensen que ele ficou parado olhando para Jared. Ficou esperando que ele dissesse algo. Ficou esperando que ele o defendesse, que fizesse... DIABOS! Que fizesse alguma coisa!

_You say you wanted more_

_Você diz que queria mais_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Está esperando o que?_

_I'm not running from you_

_Não estou correndo de você_

_From you_

_De você_

- "Acho que isso é um problema particular do Jensen." A voz de Jared. Finalmente a voz de Jared.

Olhar azul esverdeado contra verde puro.

E algo se quebrou. Estilhaçou.

Jensen Ackles finalmente achou sua resposta. Seu coração não estava mais inteiro, sua amizade talvez não existisse mais. Ousou pensar que não era minimamente correspondido por Jared, que se enganara completamente, que ele apenas estava vivendo sua vida e que, nessa vida, não havia espaço para ele, não mais.

Pior que ver Genevieve com ar de vitória, pior que ver a falta de ação de Jared, pior que estar sendo tratado como lixo perante seu colegas era ver sua esperança morrer.

_Come break me down_

_Venha me destruir!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_Me enterre, me enterre!_

_I am finished with you!_

_Eu terminei com você!_

_Look in my eyes_

_Olhe nos meus olhos_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_Você está me matando, me matando!_

_All I wanted was you!_

_Tudo que eu queria era você! _

Então Misha Collins surgiu do nada. Já havia sofrido o suficiente e visto o suficiente para entender muito do que passava por dentro de Jensen.

Obviamente que era amor. Na forma mais pura e profunda. E Jared estava sendo totalmente idiota. Não ia deixar magoarem Jensen Ackles, não mais. Já haviam ido longe demais. Misha Collina se moveu, uma presença firme e amorosa e viu o olhar sem vida de Ackles bem de perto. Havia uma barreira sendo erguida. Uma bem grande. Daquele tipo que as pessoas constroem quando algo fere tão fundo que não se pode suportar.

Misha abraçou Jensen, com cuidado e carinho. Sentia o coração do loiro batendo descompassado. Via o olhar sem luz, via a face congelada do desespero. Sabia que Jensen tentara, e muito, ser uma pessoa menos tímida, mais cordial, mais solta, tudo por conta de Jared. Só que ninguém mudava sua essência. Ninguém.

A mente de Jensen estava enlouquecida. No que o loiro pensava? Que Jared não precisava dele, agora era casado e feliz. Era ele, Jensen, quem parecia precisar de alguém e, quem estava fazendo papel de idiota. Era hora de desistir. Era hora de voltar ao seu lugar e sair dali. Era melhor deixar para lá e tentar esquecer.

Fizera todas as tentativas. Fizera tudo que podia. Era tudo um engano, tudo um engano! E quem erra deve suportar a punição.

A punição de Jensen era a dor intensa que sentia. Era a decepção que experimentava. Era saber que nunca mais teria Jared como seu amigo, não depois daquilo. Jared os ouvira. Ouvira o ar de gozação na voz de Genevieve. Ouvira o comentário da assessora de imprensa.

E não fizera nada além de dizer que era um problema dele. De Jensen.

_I tried to be someone else_

_Eu tentei ser outra pessoa_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_Mas nada pareceu mudar_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside!_

_E eu sei agora, este é quem eu realmente sou por dentro!_

Jensen poderia rir histericamente da ironia. Teria feito algo se fosse oposto. Se fosse Danneel ofendendo publicamente seu namorado. Teria mesmo impedido e feito com que ela calasse a boca. Era um homem honrado e que prezava suas amizades.

Enfronhou-se em si mesmo, preparou sua melhor postura de modelo. Preparou-se para atuar condignamente. Não estava mais lá. Era apenas Dean agora. Sua morte acabara de começar, tal como quando o personagem descera ao inferno. Talvez fosse melhor desistir de tudo e de qualquer coisa. Não tinha mais forças. Não queria mais lutar tanto.

Era sua culpa. Não deveria ter deixado chegar àquele ponto. Não deveria ter aceitado as provocações de Genevieve e deveria ter sumido de lá logo quando ela chegara. Não deveria ter ido ao casamento, não deveria estar querendo morrer...

_Finally found myself!_

_Finalmente eu me encontrei!_

_Fighting for a chance I know now,_

_Lutando por uma chance eu sei agora,_

_This is who I really am!_

_Este é quem eu realmente sou!_

Misha sentiu o tremor no corpo do amigo loiro. Seu colega estava a ponto de ter algo parecido a um surto. Sabia das depressões de Jensen, todo mundo sabia. Ele tomava alguns remédios e tinha dias melhores e piores. Com certeza aquele era um dos piores.

- "Vem, Jensen, vamos para o meu trailer." Misha falou bem baixinho no ouvido de Jensen e o segurou no braço sentindo que ele estava desligado, alheio. Será que Jared não se dava conta? Será que não entendia que estava magoando alguém que o amava tanto? Entendia o casamento, Padalecki devia gostar de Cortese, mas não deveria ter permitido tudo aquilo. De maneira alguma.

Mark Pelegrino franziu o cenho vendo o desvelo de Misha. O ator de Boston era casado, não? Bom, Rock Hudson também fora... Era melhor nem pensar muito. – "Ei, gente, temos filmagens, vamos nos preparar?" Tentava distrair a atenção de todos. Talvez o melhor a fazer. Ou a única coisa a se fazer.

Jensen parecia catatônico e se deixou conduzir por Misha, que o abraçara carinhosamente. Collins tinha medo. Já ouvira estórias de como Jensen quase enlouquecera filmando a morte de Sam. De como ele ficara mais de duas horas em estado de agonia, seguindo Padalecki pelo set para se certificar de que ele estava vivo. Fora tão tocante que nunca mais haviam pedido para ele fazer uma cena daquele jeito.

Atores tinham gatilhos, tinham sentimentos que usavam para dar veracidade às suas atuações. E Misha tinha certeza que Jared era o gatilho de Jensen em quase todas as cenas.

Pior para Misha era ver que Ackles não chorava, não derramava uma lágrima sequer. Aquele desespero mudo de era talvez mais doloroso de se ver que se alguém se debulhasse em lágrimas de agonia. A dor silenciosa e muda podia ser infinitamente mais cortante.

Jared não sabia o que fazer. Ficou olhando Jensen entrar no trailer de Misha Collins e quase correu para lá. Sentiu a mão da esposa na sua.

- "Vamos embora, Jay, ele vai ser confortado por todo mundo. Nem se preocupe, fazer papel de vítima é o que ele sempre faz e você cai direitinho. Já está na hora de vocês dois pararem com isso."

- "Olha, Gen.." Havia uma sombra pesada nos olhos de Jared. Ele estava voltando a si, de tudo que poderia ter feito, não ter feito nada foi a pior coisa.

- "Vão almoçar neste endereço. Vai haver uma filmagem de um especial para a televisão canadense e pedi a uns contatos que, por acaso, vocês sejam focalizados por paparazzi." A eficiente agente de Jared. Ela sabia que seu cliente estava oscilando, nem pensar que ele ia estragar tudo.

- "Eita, fotos?" Genevieve olhou em torno e viu a maquiadora. – "Vem, Jay, vamos nos aprontar e seguimos para lá. Sabe que fotos "indiscretas" posadas são ótimas, não?"

- "Mas eu... O Jensen..." Jared sentiu-se profundamente sozinho. E usado... Como um produto qualquer. Essa sensação ele jamais tivera com Jensen.

- "Vá, Padalecki, vou falar com David, tudo ficará ótimo, não se preocupe." A agente sorria de maneira profissional. Tinha que fazer aquele casamento bombar.

No trailer de Misha Collins, Jensen estava sentado no pequeno sofá, olhando para o nada. Completamente aturdido. Misha sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou, puxando-o para si. – "Ei, Jen, não fique tão calado, está me assustando."

A voz baixa e calma continha amor, carinho e respeito. Um jeito de consolar que apenas Misha possuía. Sua paz de espírito era conhecida no set. Ele passou os dedos carinhosamente pelas costas do ator mais jovem e ouviu os primeiros soluços. Um nó enorme se formou em seu peito. – "Chore, vai melhorar... Desabafe, estou aqui."

- "É a pior dor, Misha, a pior..." Jensen soluçava. – "Amar e ferir quem você ama é a pior dor do mundo, só que Jared não a sente, ou seja, ele não me ama, não mais..." Jensen enterrou a cabeça nos ombros de Misha e chorou, agoniado e triste. E tão sozinho...

- "Por que se controlou tanto?" Misha confortava-o como podia.

- "Jared não gosta de me ver chorar..." Jensen respondeu arfante e indefeso. Estava bem perto de um abismo perigoso.

Por alguns momentos, Misha teve muita raiva de Jared Tristan Padalecki.

_Come break me down_

_Venha me destruir!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_Me enterre, me enterre!_

_I am finished with you!_

_Eu terminei com você_

Jared estava sendo maquiado. Sua agente separava algumas roupas. De repente, um almoço casual virara um evento de relações públicas. Genevieve falava sem parar, animada com tudo.

Jim Beaver entrou no trailer e deu uma batidinha no ombro de Jared, fazendo-o olhar para si.

Em seguida, Jim se inclinou e sussurrou para Padalecki que Jensen estava com Misha no trailer, que estava chorando, que iriam tomar conta dele.

- "Obrigado Jim."

- "Se precisar de um amigo..." Beaver era mais experiente. Sabia que havia algo com aqueles dois. Qualquer pessoa com algum conhecimento de linguagem corporal, qualquer pessoa que os acompanhasse, seria capaz de ver. Havia amor... E não era pouco. Só que parecia ter acabado ou ter diminuído muito.

- "Eu já tenho um, ou achava que tinha. Se me der licença, gostaria de ficar em silêncio." Jay fechou os olhos e tentou não chorar. Estava tudo perdido. Jensen chorando era a pior coisa de ver. Não gostaria de ver Jensen chorar. Nunca gostara de ver o amigo chorar... Ele convulsionava o corpo, ficava sem ar, vermelho como uma pimenta e arfante... Conhecia o jeito de olhar dele. Conhecia Jensen muito bem.

_Look in my eyes_

_Olhe nos meus olhos!_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_Você está me matando, me matando!_

_All I wanted was you_

_Tudo que eu queria era você! _

Jared sequer conseguia pensar com clareza. Por que tinha deixado ir a tal ponto? Deveria sair dali correndo e agarrar Jensen naquela droga de trailer e jurar que o amaria para toda vida! Poderia ir até lá e pedir desculpas com a boca, o coração e seu corpo, se fosse preciso. Sentia-se quase morto por dentro e, na frente de todo mundo deixara seu melhor amigo ser humilhado daquele jeito.

E por que ser homossexual, bissexual, era um problema? Por que? Como ele, Jared, era? Quem ele era na verdade? E se fosse o caso de jogar tudo para o alto e se assumir como namorado de Jensen, o que alguém tinha com isso?

- "Jay, está tudo bem?" A voz meio esquisita de Cortese tirou-o do mar de pensamentos.

- "Não quero conversar. Agora não, Gen." A voz estava tensa e sem entonação carinhosa alguma. Como estava realmente se sentindo? Por que não conseguia parar de se sentir o maior idiota já nascido? Só estava pensando em sua própria imagem, em sua carreira. Não conseguira cuidar de Jensen, não conseguira defendê-lo.

Será que havia sido egoísta demais dessa vez? Deu-se conta que todos os pensamentos até agora tinham sido sobre se ele, Jay, estava preparado para agüentar, sobre se ele, Jared, era homossexual, sobre se ele, Padalecki, podia estar magoado.

Não pensara em Jensen. Em como poderia ser para ele. No que o ator de Dallas arriscaria.

_Come break me down_

_Venha me destruir!_

_Come break me down_

_Venha me destruir!_

_What if I wanted to break_

_E se eu quisesse terminar?_

- "Ah, Jared, por favor. Temos muito para fazer hoje. Veja se melhora esse humor. Não desconte em mim se seu amigo não agüenta a verdade." Genevieve estava perfeitamente maquiada e vestida. Teriam muitas fotos a tirar.

Jared nada disse. Não conseguia falar, o coração pulsando na garganta numa tristeza funda. Preso em si mesmo, sentindo que não tinha solução. Nunca teria solução. Tudo que ele queria, não ia ter. E por que não iria ter? Por que, talvez, Jared não fosse tão corajoso quanto todos pensavam. Talvez simplesmente não tivesse aprendido algo sobre ser alguém além do personagem. Haviam esquecido de dizer a ele que a carreira lhe custaria muito caro. Teria que esquecer que amar não era errado, nunca seria errado, mesmo que fosse amar alguém do mesmo sexo.

_Look in my eyes_

_Olhe nos meus olhos!_

_You're killing me, killing me!_

_Você está me matando, me matando!_

_All I wanted was you_

_Tudo que eu queria era você!_


End file.
